Pregger Korra
by oreocreampie
Summary: skepticthinker asked ssmakorra: I reeeeaaaaalllyyy like pregnant Makorra fanfics! Please gimme MORE. ;3 Prompt: Korra sends Mako to get her all that she's craving for in the middle of the night. Summary: Set 3 years after, Mako and Korra are married, and expecting their first kid, she's 6 months in.


**Enjoy! Please review :]**

* * *

"MAKO! GET IN HERE NOW!" Korra's voice cut into the brief peaceful silence. Mako knew it was too good to last. With a sigh, Mako got up off the couch and headed to the bedroom where the very moody Korra awaited.

"What is it Korra?"

"It's kicking, come feel."

Seconds later, Mako was at Korra's bedside and his palms were gently rubbing Korra's stomach. At first, Mako frowned because he couldn't feel anything. But Korra assured him it was happening. "Just be patient." It was like Korra was signaling their baby to kick because as soone as the words left her lips, Mako felt it kicking underneath his palm.

"Wow, I can't believe it. We're going to be parents soon," Mako smiled, touched by the moment.

"You're going to be a great father Mako, quit worrying."

"And you're going to be a great mother Korra." Mako said, kissing Korra on her forehead.

"You know what would make me feel great now?"  
_This feels like a trap._ "What would that be?"

"SEA PRUNES!" she exclaimed and then continued begging, "Please, please, please! I haven't had them since I went back home to the South Pole, and that feels like eons ago. I really have an undying, uncontrollable, and an unforgiving HUGE craving for them."

Korra didn't even give Mako a chance to respond, she unleashed her greatest weapon: her pout.

_Oh no, not the pout. Not this again, and oh great, here come the eyes._ He's not sure how Korra controls this, it must be some water bending trick, but Korra always has this glare covering her eye that makes it appear that she's about to cry all the time when she pouts. The combination of glassy, blue eyes and her adorable pout is undefeatable. Pregger Korra or not, she was still Korra. Mako's head dropped down in between his knees, an admission to defeat. Korra squealed in triumph.

Korra recovered from her little victory jig on her bed. "Thanks babe, you're the best!" she praised as she snuggled into his side. Mako accepted her affection for a second before Korra decided to nudge him away, "Please hurry back!"

_Sea prunes. What in the world are sea prunes? Aren't they for old people to help… uh, digest food? And it's getting late, who's still going to be open at this time?_ Mako managed to find some places that were open this late, he went from market to market, from cart to cart, and found that not one of them sold sea prunes. _Is this some wild goose case? Korra must be getting a kick out of this, but it looked like she really wanted them. If I go back empty handed will she smile with her little joke? Or will she honestly be upset because these "sea prunes" aren't around? Frick… better safe than sorry, pregger Korra is scary, scratch that, hungry pregger Korra is scary._

Mako gave up on his search and headed for Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. He figured since they specialize in water-tribe grub, they must have it. Thank god they were still opened.

"Sorry, we don't have any sea prunes here." Said the chef, Mako was about to flip as he continued, "You can only get them if you import it from the South Pole, but once it isn't fresh, they're no good anymore anyway." _Great, now what am I going to do._ "But here, take some of these." The chef handed Mako a container.

"Uh, thanks? What is this exactly?"

"Ocean kumquats."

"Come again?"

"They're what we use to replace sea prunes. They take longer to cook, but the flavor highly matches that of sea prunes. Let it boil for an hour or so and then serve it to the Avatar."

"Thanks sir, how much would you like for these?"  
"It's on the house, the avatar saved our little restaurant here from the Triple Threats awhile back. I never got a chance to pay back that debt."

"Haha, of course she did. Thanks again!"

When Mako returned, Korra was already asleep. _Figures, well her sleeping schedule is so off, besides it's late._ Mako knew better than to be unprepared, so be started boiling some water and got started with the kumquats. He turned on the radio and watched the kumquats come to a boil. As he was stirring the pot, something round poked his back as two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"

She yawned, resting her chin on Mako's shoulder, "Morning, are those sea prunes? It smells delicious!"

"It's a surprise, it'll be done soon. Go sit down and I'll have it ready for you in a bit."

As Korra set the table, Mako poured two bowls of the soup and the two ate together. Mako watched as Korra was inhaling her soup, asking for more. Ignoring his bowl, Mako got Korra another, by the time he was back, his bowl was empty.

"Damn Korra, you fiend."

Putting on her most innocent face, Korra pleaded "It's only because you're such a good cook, it tastes absolutely scrumptious!" He laughed it off and pecked her temple. As he pulled away, Korra grabbed his collar and kissed him full on the mouth. "You taste good too." _I see where she's going now. Well at least kinky pregger Korra is better than hungry pregger Korra._ Mako concluded as he was being dragged to the bedroom by Korra.

* * *

I hope this wan't too bad of a fic lol. More fics to come!


End file.
